


On the Road Omorashi

by Ebb_tide



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Weird place peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebb_tide/pseuds/Ebb_tide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to You Can Only Pee In One Direction. I just realized I didn't post this here before.</p><p>The omorashi love story continues, but one band member sees his friend desperate to pee and it's a little more than entertaining. Things start to get a little interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperate to Stop Because I'm Desperate to Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zayn really has to pee.

Zayn whined while hopping from foot to foot. “Niall, turn the camera off.” Zayn lowered his voice to a whisper. “Seriously, I gotta pee.”

Niall smiled as he looked through the lens of the handheld camera. “I can’t. Management said we need to film our lives documentary style and that’s exactly what I’m doing. Say hello to the camera.”

Zayn pulled at the hem of his shirt and bounced in place. The tour bus jerked to the side and he squeezed the shirt with both hands, wishing he was squeezing something else. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment for coming so close to grabbing himself in front of his boyfriend and the camera.

Zayn sighed as he tried to compose himself again. “I don’t think our fans want to see me about to wee myself.”

Niall raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I’m pretty sure there are some fans out there that enjoy that kind of thing.”

Zayn put a hand in front of the camera lens, blocking the view. “I’m starting to wonder if you’re one of them.”

Niall turned the camera to face himself and smiled. “Hey fans, if you think Zayn is going to piss his pants text the number one. If you think he’s going to make it, text the number 2. Phone lines are open now.”

Zayn took the opportunity that the camera wasn’t on him to grip between his legs and lean forward. He clenched his teeth. “Speaking of number two, that’s the reason I’m in this situation. If you hadn’t clogged the only toilet on the tour bus -.”

Niall laughed. “Hey, how was I supposed to know that the bus’ plumbing couldn’t handle my plumbing?”

Zayn quickly removed his hands from his crotch when Niall pointed the camera at him again. Zayn crossed his legs and twisted his body. “Babe, turn it off please.”

Niall lowered the camera. “Ya called me babe. I’ll have to edit that out later.”

Zayn frowned. “You’re not going to edit any of it because you’re going to erase all of it. No One Direction documentary needs me about to wet myself!”

Louis yelled from his bunk. “Can you wet yourself a little quieter? I’m trying to sleep.”

Zayn yelled back. “I’m not wetting myself, I’m about to!”

Liam poked his head out of the bunk under Louis’. “Z, is it that bad? We can ask the bus driver to stop if you can’t hold it.”

Zayn’s anger instantly turned into complete humiliation as he realized what he had just shouted. He shook his head quickly. “No, I’m ok. I was just um, I just wanted Niall to turn off the camera.”

Louis grunted. “Good. Now go to sleep.”

Liam shrugged. “Well if it gets worse just wake me up.”

Zayn bit his lip and nodded. He was certain that it was going to get worse. When you have to pee really badly, it doesn’t just go away. It always gets worse.

Niall winked. “Nite, sweet pea.”

Zayn groaned as he fought off another wave of desperation. _Why’d he have to say pee?_

Zayn took a tentative breath as Niall laid down on the floor.

From the first day they started touring, Niall wasn’t able to sleep in the bunks. His fear of tight spaces made it impossible to relax in what he called ‘a freakin’ coffin.’ Liam had suggested that he sleep with the curtain open. That worked until he rolled over in his sleep and woke up facing the wall. After a 20 minute panic attack, Zayn came up with the idea for him to sleep on the floor. The bus was really small, so anyone that needed to get to another area of the bus had to carefully step over sleeping Niall, but it was the only fix that seemed to work.  
   
Zayn watched his claustrophobic cutie drift off to sleep and tried to do the same. He laid back in his bunk. He put both hands between his legs and drew up his knees trying to get into the best urine holding position that he could. 

He blinked his eyes closed and forced himself to count jumping sheep in the hope that sleep would interrupt his desperation for a few hours.

He had reached sheep number 25 before his bladder started to jump quicker than the fluffy distractions. He put the pillow over his face and used it to muffle a groan of frustration. The bus bounced over a pothole and Zayn’s groan of frustration turned into a moan of desperation.

He opened the curtain and carefully wiggled out of the bunk. He tiptoed past Niall and headed to the front of the bus. He didn’t really want to ask the bus driver to stop, but he honestly wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait.

He stumbled from side to side as he navigated his way to the front of the moving bus. When he finally reached his destination he took a deep breath as he spoke to the bus driver. “Um excuse me, sir?”

The bus driver didn’t take his eyes off of the road, but smiled a genuine smile. “What can I do fer ya Zayn?”

Zayn smiled. The fact that the driver had an Irish accent identical to his boyfriend, made him a little less nervous to ask for a toilet stop.

Zayn stuttered. “I, um, I n-need to use the toilet.” Zayn crossed his legs tightly and swayed from side to side. “…and um, I have to go really, really badly.”

The driver sighed. “Aye, I heard when you said that before.”

Zayn’s voice was more sheepish than the fluffy cotton balls that failed to take him to dreamland. “Can we maybe stop so that I can um… go?”

The bus driver frowned sympathetically. “Sorry Laddy. Can’t stop till we get off of this here bridge.”

Zayn looked out of the windshield and was met with the bridge road that they were on. The bridge seemed to disappear into the foggy horizon with no end in sight. Zayn knew that the end of the bridge was hidden by the thick fog, but his bladder didn’t. His scared bladder sent panicked spasms as it shook inside of Zayn.

Zayn crossed his legs tightly, fighting against the pressure of liquid begging to come out. The view from the window was the seemingly endless bridge and a wall of ocean water on either side. As waves of water splashed all around him, Zayn closed his eyes and thought he could hear the liquid in his bladder actually swishing back and forth. When the urge lessened, he opened his eyes and saw that the swishing sound was actually coming from a cup of coffee in the driver’s cup holder, not his overfilled bladder.

Zayn wanted to beg for the man to stop, but even if the bus did stop, there was nowhere to pee outside. Zayn would rather go in his pants than pee off of the side of a bridge. Not only would it be illegal to urinate in a public place, but the road was really crowded for that time of night. He could only imagine the shame of every driver honking their horn as they got a full view of the weeing weirdo.

Zayn twisted his legs a little further and asked the standard ‘I’m about to pee my pants on a road trip’ question. “How much longer till we can stop?”

The driver sighed. “Well this here is Scotland’s longest bridge.”

Zayn wiggled in place. Fantastic. Note to self: Tell Scotland to build smaller bridges. Or at least build them with some public toilets on them.

The bus driver saw how antsy Zayn was getting so he pushed his foot a little more on the gas pedal. The bus accelerated as the bus driver tried to reassure Zayn. “We’ll be there soon. I’d guess another 15 minutes or so.”

Zayn winced at the thought of ‘or so’, but nodded politely. He limped away sadly. After his brief chat with the bus driver he was less filled with hope and more filled with urine. He wanted to just use a bottle or something to gain relief, but he knew if Niall found out, he would tease him until the day he died.

He grumbled to himself. How is it possible that no one else on this tour bus needs a bathroom break? The toilet’s been broken for hours. How is it possible that I’m the only one that’s bursting to go?

He was taking small steps, so he wouldn’t aggravate his already angry bladder. He was almost at his bunk when he heard Harry’s voice whispering. “How much longer did the bus driver say?”

Zayn could hear the uneasiness in Harry’s voice and instantly knew he wasn’t the only one that needed to stop. Harry was on the bottom bunk and the top bunk was Niall’s abandoned one. Harry opened the curtain and scooted to the edge of the bed. He was still lying down with one hand on the partially opened curtain and one hand somewhere lower. Zayn couldn’t see where because of the curtain, but he had a pretty good guess.

Harry was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Even his shoes were still on. He must have fallen asleep before he even got undressed. Harry looked up at Zayn and winced. “I have to go too. I mean, I don’t have to go as bad as you do, but I definitely feel pretty full.”

Zayn was happy that he had someone to confide in about this that wasn’t going to make fun of him, but he also didn’t want to talk about peeing as he tried to hold in a full bladder.

Zayn gave a quick glace to a sleeping Niall on the floor a few inches away. Zayn carefully sat on the floor to be at eye level with Harry, making sure not to disturb Niall. He sat on his heels, hoping the added pressure to his crotch would take off some of the pressure. The overwhelming urge to pee was still there and the liquid in his overfilled bladder was still pushing to break free, but sitting on his heels blocked off the exit pretty well.

Zayn placed his hands between his legs and squeezed for a little added security. He rocked back and forth slowly as he spoke. “Fifteen minutes.”

Harry rolled over to face the ceiling and rested the back of his hands on his head. “I can wait that long. Can you?”

Zayn bit his lip and started rocking a little faster. “I don’t know.”

The two waited silently for the rest of the ride. The only sound was the occasional moan coming from Zayn or the rustling of the sheets as Harry jiggled his legs.

Finally the bus stopped, followed by the sound of squeaking breaks.

Zayn sprang to his feet and grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling him out of the bunk. 

Zayn dragged his fellow desperate friend with him to the front of the bus and ran out of the door. Thankfully the bus door was open or he would have slammed right into it. Zayn didn’t think of that though. The only thing on his mind was racing into the petrol station toilet as quickly as possible. While the bus filled up its tank on fuel, Zayn was racing to find a place to empty his own tank.

Sadly, neither a petrol station, nor a petrol station toilet was in his immediate future. Zayn wasn’t met by gas pumps and the smell of diesel fuel. Instead he was met with a sea of green grass that stretched for acres and the smell of wild animals in their natural environment.

Zayn leaned against the side of the bus and groaned as his legs shook uncontrollably. “This is a nightmare.”

Harry had already started to unzip his pants, but stopped when he realized Zayn might not be joining in on their group peeing session. Harry crossed his legs to make sure this bladder was in on the plan that peeing had a wait a minute. “If this is a cultural thing, don’t worry. I won’t look at you. I can hum too if I’m not supposed to hear you.”

Zayn shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just… I don’t know if I can do this in the open like this.”

Harry crossed his legs tighter, hoping that Zayn wouldn’t need much more persuading. “It’s ok. We’re all alone out here. Well except for those sheep over there.”

Zayn nodded as he mentally prepared himself to relive himself on the open countryside of Scotland.  
Zayn untied the string of his sweatpants as he squinted to see the sheep in the distance. It was hard to see in the darkness, but Zayn could have sworn that one sheep was giving him the evil eye.

Zayn sighed to himself. _You sheep were less judgmental when you were jumping around in my head._

Speaking of jumping around, Zayn noticed out of the corner of his eye that Harry was jumping up and down looking a little more desperate for a wee than before.

Zayn realized Harry wouldn’t pee until he did, so he closed his eyes, pretended he was surrounded by the four walls of a toilet, and relaxed. His unsure stream stuttered at first, but relaxed as well and a steady outflow was achieved.

Harry hands shook as he pulled his zipper the rest of the way down and he moaned, “Finally,” as he joined in. 

The dual streams continued until both boys were convinced that they had gone enough to rival the body of water they just crossed on the bridge.

Harry finished way before Zayn did and he waited patiently for his friend. Zayn was still going, but the previously desperate boy couldn’t help but celebrate. He smiled. “You can’t imagine how bad I had to go.”

Harry laughed. “Of all people, I think I can.”

Zayn sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

When Zayn finished, the two of them headed back into the bus. As Zayn climbed the steps, he looked back at the sheep that had given him the evil eye. The sheep was still looking at him with a disapproving stare.

Zayn stuck his tongue out at the sheep. “Don’t judge. You pee outside too.”


	2. Harry Has a Wee Bit of A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't take a wee before the photo shoot.

Harry yawned and stretched his arms, hitting the top of the cramped bunk. He tried to shake the sleepiness from his body, but like every day of his life, morning came a little too early for Harry. Harry was the opposite of a morning person. When asked during interviews what he hated the most about being famous, he always instantly answered “The early morning wake ups.”

Today began as a cloudy, gray, Scottish morning. Harry would have probably slept right through the sunless morning, but Liam was there to wake him up. Liam’s smile and chipper mood were so sunny in fact that Harry buried his face under the covers to hide from the blinding rays.

Liam successfully pulled Harry out of the warmth and safety of the bed and into the cold cruel world outside.

Harry looked at the pasture that he and Zayn had used for a toilet last night and smiled. There were a few cameras connected to tripods, shielded by waterproof wraps and umbrellas. Some of the photographers were flashing test pictures to make sure their expensive cameras were still working. The ground was still wet from an early morning rain. Looking at the sky, it was safe to say that another band of rain was coming soon.

Harry was given a plate of food and a large coffee, and was pointed in the direction of a hair and makeup area. He sat down next to Louis as he balanced his plate on his knees. “We’re doing a photo shoot out here?”

Louis nodded and turned to face Harry, but got yelled at for moving while he was getting his hair styled.

Harry continued to eat while he waited for his turn in the stylist’s chair. He had finished half of the cup of coffee before he felt a familiar twinge telling him he shouldn’t have added more liquid in before letting some liquid out. He shifted in the chair and continued to drink the coffee. At this moment he needed the instant pep of caffeine more than the toilet. This inability to think long term was what got Harry into some of his legendary pee holding session of the past.

Harry smiled as the warm beverage warmed and woke him up simultaneously. Now that he was fully alert, he was more aware of the red alert his full bladder his sending to him. Harry shifted in his seat. He knew after his time in the hair styling seat, he was going to go straight to wardrobe fitting. He looked at the stylist fighting with Louis’ uncooperative hair and decided this would be a good chance to slip away to the toilet.

He was about to lift himself out of the chair, but was stopped by Niall sticking a camera in his face. 

Niall laughed from behind the camera. “Ladies and gentlemen, this is Harry Styles before the team makes him look beautiful. Can you believe this human being wakes up looking this much like a supermodel? Say hello to everyone Harry.”

Harry could feel himself blushing as he gave a dimpled smile to Niall-the-cameraman. Harry was still really embarrassed by his new heartthrob status.

Harry’s thoughts quickly returned to his wee emergency. He was fully aware that he had to find a toilet as soon as possible. Harry crossed his legs as casually as possible. He pressed down on his crotch with his empty food plate. The pressure against his lap helped ease some of the discomfort away.

Niall smiled. “So Harry. Tell everyone what we’re doing today.”

Harry smiled through the discomfort. “Um, we’re doing a photo shoot right here in Scotland, with all the lovely animals.” He clamped his legs together and winced. He wondered if this was how Zayn felt yesterday. Niall really had a way of catching people on camera when they had to pee.

Niall smiled. “Hey, why don’t you sing a little for us?”

Harry knew that would be impossible. The muscles that needed to relax in order to sing were the same ones that he was trying desperately to keep contracted. He winced at the thought of letting out a tune as well as his morning pee.

Harry shook his head. “I can’t Ni. I really gotta go for a wee.”

Niall laughed. “I don’t think I should film that.”

Harry laughed too, but the angry signal that shot from his bladder made him instantly regret it.

He tightened his hands around the plate on his lap and he pushed down hard enough for his hands to start shaking. He lowered his voice. “Do you know where the toilets are?”

Niall turned off the camera and nodded. “They have some porta loos all the way on the other side of the field. I guess they don’t want toilets accidentally getting in any of the shots.”

The stylist called out. “Next.”

Harry looked up anxiously. His face was bright red with embarrassment. “I don’t want to hold up production but I really need to -.”

The stylist cut him off. “C’mon honey. Let’s get started on your hair.”

Louis saw that Harry was about to abandon the protest and had to step in.

Louis smiled. “Niall, why don’t you go first? I think Harry needs to take care of something.”

Harry gave Louis and Niall a grateful smile, as Niall hopped into the stylist’s chair.

Harry raced across the field and headed toward the porta potties. 

He reached the blue objects of his desire, but stopped when he saw that the porta potty was lying on its side. A maintenance man was next to it, frowning.

Harry hopped from foot to foot. “Is the toilet broken?”

The man looked up angrily as if Harry had asked something as obvious as ‘is the sky blue?’ He was about yell at the poor boy but when he saw Harry doing an awkward pee dance his heart softened a little. 

The man sighed. “The loo got attacked by one of those cows over there.”

Harry looked at the grazing patching of highland cattle. They were longhaired, light brown cows. A few of them were looking in Harry’s direction, but the patches of long hair that hung over their eyes made it difficult to tell if they were looking at him or not. The cattle had two long horns on each side of their head. The hole on the side of the overturned porta potty was definitely from one of those horns.

Harry continued his desperation dance. “Are there any other toilets around? I really, really, really have to go.”

The man shrugged. “Just this one. I should have it fixed within the hour. Can you hold out that long?”

Harry tried to convince himself, but answered with a very unconvincing “yeah…”

Harry dragged his feet across the grass as he headed back to hair and wardrobe. He knew that by now someone was waiting for him to return. He used the guilt he felt for making someone wait, replace the feeling of sheer desperation.

He tried to stay still as he was being fitted into a shirt, jeans, and a blazer. He wasn’t sure why he would be wandering around the countryside in a blazer, but he didn’t question it. He had bigger problems to worry about.

Since everyone else was ready, the stylist fixed his hair while he got dressed to save time. Harry rushed over to his other band mates and offered an ‘I’m sorry’ before joining them.

Niall smiled. “No worries mate.”

Louis gave Harry a warm smile and whispered. “Feel better Love?”

Harry shook his head. He did not feel better at all. All he felt was his 200 pound bladder in his 100 pound body. Harry whispered. “The loo’s broken so I gotta hold it.”

Louis wanted to ask more, but the photographer signaled for everyone to be quiet. 

Harry tried to focus on the photo shoot instead of his insane need to pee, but he couldn’t. After five or ten shots he would have to cross his legs or pace in place. He did this throughout the shoot, but the photographer and the rest of the boys just thought he was restless. Only Louis knew the really reason behind his odd behavior.

Halfway through the shoot a few sheep were gathered and the boys were told to pose with them. Harry smiled at his fluffy companion. He was happy to give his shaking legs a rest by sitting down, but he was told not to sit on the ground. The early showers had made the grass wet, so Harry and the others were told to crouch down. Harry lowered himself and tried to balance his weight on his toes.

Not only was this position pure torture on his poor bladder, but the strain of trying to stay balanced was causing his legs to shake. The position also made it impossible to squeeze his thighs together and the urge to go was reaching unbearable levels. Not only that, but Harry’s sheep was not cooperating. Harry’s body was trembling and his heart was racing from the strain of not peeing. The animal could sense Harry’s trembling anxiety and it didn’t want to stay still either.

Finally the sheep broke free and ran to greener pastures. Harry patiently waited as they went after the rogue sheep. He felt his legs shaking so badly, that he was having trouble staying balanced.  
   
Liam gave him a pat on the back when he saw Harry’s legs shaking. “I thought you were in better shape than that mate. You need to come work out with me in the gym the next chance we get.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded, but he had reached his limit. If he didn’t stand up and press his legs together immediately, he was going to lose it in his pants. 

He quickly rose to his feet and leaned over. He wanted to squeeze himself so badly, but he just rubbed his hands against his thighs instead. He hoped that it looked like he was just trying to rub away leg muscle cramps from staying in that uncomfortable position, but the real muscles that were getting a workout were the ones he was using to hold back the urine.

He couldn’t help putting a hand between his legs and giving himself a long overdue squeeze. He let go of himself and crossed his legs, swaying from side to side. He knew that the photographer had to have seen that so he figured now was as good of a time as any to speak up.

He kept his legs crossed and bit his lip. “Can I please take a break? I really need to use the toilet.”

As soon as he was ready to release hours’ worth of pent up liquid, ironically, so was Mother Nature. The sky started to drizzle. Everyone ran quickly to a shed with a large overhang to protect them from the rain. By the time everyone had reached the location, safe and dry, the drizzle turned into a torrential downpour.

Harry moaned and crossed his legs to the point of numbness. The sound of raindrops bouncing off of the metal roof sent shivers down his spine. The rain brought dark clouds with it, and as they rolled in, the little bit of sunlight they had was quickly fading.

The photographer sounded panicked. “Harry, can you wait to use the toilet? We’re losing the light quickly. I promise we’ll be done in a few minutes.”

Harry nodded and painfully uncrossed his legs. He had thought admitting that he had to pee would make things better, but they only made it worse. He felt like after his admission, all eyes were on him. He tried as hard as he could not to fidget too much, because he would look like he was dying to go. He was positive that everyone here knew that already, but he was still much too shy to give in and do a complete pee dance.

He tried to be subtle when he turned his knees inward, or he tapped his foot behind him, or he balanced one foot on the other and rocked from side to side, but these small methods to hold back his own torrential downpour weren’t working.

The raindrops continued to batter the roof top, producing a metallic drum beat. The pounding of Harry’s bladder matched the constant pounding of the raindrops. He tried to ignore it and carry on, but his insides were throbbing at this point.

He felt a cramp seize him and he grabbed himself and twisted to stop his entire bladder from shooting out. He felt the tears in his eyes and knew he had to get out of there.

He stayed in his contorted position and moaned. “I can’t. I - .”

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt Liam hook arms with him and lead him to the direction of the toilet. Liam had an umbrella over them to keep them dry, but Harry feared that even with the umbrella, he may not be dry by the time they reached the toilets.

It was a longer walk than Harry remembered and there was still a chance that the toilet wasn’t fixed yet. Harry was too desperate to walk normally, so he was half-walking and half-being dragged to relief.

Harry skidded to a halt when a massive urge hit him. He pulled his arm away from Liam and grabbed himself with both hands. He clenched his muscles as tight as he could, but after hours of straining to hold it in, his muscles were too weak to fully work.

A sizable spurt escaped. It lasted long enough for it to produce a wet spot that extended beyond Harry’s hands around his crotch. It was also powerful enough to have made a loud hissing sound that Harry was sure Liam had heard as well.

Harry grunted in pain as he stopped the leak and fought off another urge. The tears in his eyes started to fall as he moaned in pain. His bladder and the storm clouds had more in common than he thought. Stopping the brief stream of urine that had forced its way out sent a stinging pain through his lower region that could only be compared to the pure electricity of a lightning bolt.

Harry let another jet of urine out, just to ease some of the stinging. Sadly it only made it worse.  
Liam saw that his friend was now so desperate to take a wee that it was painful. The toilet was still a good distance away and Liam knew Harry would never make it.

Harry couldn’t move at this point, but was terrified to pee his pants in front of Liam. Liam was the most mature and responsible of the group. They all looked at him like the dependable daddy. Due to yearly family road trips Harry had peed his pants in front of his father more times than he would like to admit, and never wanted to relive that shame again. 

Liam silently understood it all and folded up the umbrella. He let the rain pour down on both of him. Harry shivered at the feeling of being covered in wet rain and he crossed his legs even tighter trying to hold it all in.

Liam shook his head. “It’s alright, just go.”

Harry sank to his knees and did just that. He let himself go… and go… and go. The warm pee that cascaded down his legs met with the freezing rain water and cooled instantly. For the first time in his life, Harry was able to completely pee his pants and not feel the slightest bit guilty. The flooding rain completely disguised his accident.

Harry was trying to catch his breath after his strained body found overwhelming relief.

He looked over at Liam. Liam had opened the umbrella and was kicking it from the inside. When Liam noticed Harry was looking at him he smiled. “Hey mate. You ok now?”

Harry nodded. “I guess. I’m definitely a lot better than that umbrella.”

Liam looked at the now bent spokes of the umbrella. “Oh this? I have to make it look like the wind blew it inside out. That’s the story we’ll go with for why we both got soaked.”

Harry stood and helped Liam pull on one side of the umbrella. “Do you think they’ll believe that?”

Liam laughed. “If you give them that cheeky smile of yours, you can get anyone to believe anything.”


	3. A Big Problem With a Little Pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam... Liam...Liam

Liam was sitting on the bed of the hotel suite. This time he was staying in the same room as the other guys.

All five members of One Direction had instantly hit it off from the moment they met, but Liam was always a little more distant. When he was growing up, he was the victim of vicious bullying. Every day he would come home from school and wish that he never had to go back to that place again. He kept most of it to himself, but when his classmates turned their angry words into angry actions, the bruises were harder to hide.

For that reason, he felt more comfortable talking to adults than people his own age. This made him more mature than most, but it also made it hard to talk to his other bandmates. Whenever he tried to start a conversation, he wouldn’t know what to say. That shyness was the reason that he was currently reading in bed instead of sitting with the others.

He looked across the room and saw Louis walking from the kitchen area toward him. He offered a smile and Louis smiled back, keeping his voice low. “Hey Li, is Harry still sleeping?”

Liam looked over at Harry sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to him. Harry mumbled ‘loo’ before rolling over in his sleep.

Harry’s hands drifted to his crotch and he crossed his legs around them.

Louis laughed as he walked back to the kitchen area. “Something tells me I’m not the Lou he’s calling for in his sleep. Can you wake him up Liam? I don’t want him to pee himself like he did at that photo shoot the other day. Remember that?”

Liam swallowed. _You mean that time Harry peed himself in front of me in the rain? The time that I just can’t stop thinking about even though it was days ago? Yup, I remember that._

Liam shook Harry awake as he tried to shake the replayed image of Harry peeing himself from his brain.

Liam prided himself as being a rather normal person, but this thought bothered him. He had analyzed the situation from all angles, but that didn’t stop him from overanalyzing it again.

_Why do I find what Harry did so fascinating? I’m not attracted to Harry, or guys at all for that matter. Well, there was that one guy, Connor, from school. He was kind of hot, but that’s it. I don’t - well, actually that guy from the pizza place was really attractive. The guy working out on the treadmill next to me yesterday was really fit too…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a groggy Harry. “I’m still tired. Five more…” Harry’s sleepy eyes suddenly blinked open wide and he moaned. “Ooo, gotta wee.”

Liam knew his face was redder than Harry’s at this point, so he tried to hide behind his book. He felt the bed shift as Harry got up and he peeked over the pages of his novel to watch Harry pee dance to the toilet.

Liam let out a shaky breath and he tried to focus on anything else, but what just happened. Harry dying for a pee was a fantasy come true, even though he didn’t know a fantasy like that existed. Just thinking about a desperate Harry was something that made him blush.

Blush in a good way.

Liam tried to get the image out of his mind by focusing on the other guys from the kitchen. He tuned his ears in so he could listen. The last thing he wanted was to be wild-eyed and red-faced when Harry returned.

Zayn held the video camera in his hands and kept it pointed at Louis and Niall. “What would you say has been the greatest achievement and proudest moment of your life so far?”

Louis opened his mouth to answer, but Niall chimed in first. “I’d have to say it was five months ago. I ordered a fully loaded hotdog with the works. It was piled high with chili, cheese, onions, and everything else you can imagine. For the first time in my life, I ate the whole hotdog without letting any of the toppings fall off. Not a single drop of chili dripped off the side or squirted out of the other end. That was a crowning achievement.”

Zayn started laughing so hard he almost dropped the camera. “I think the correct answer is: The day we got signed by Simon Cowell.”

Niall shrugged. “Yeah that too, but the hotdog thing is still freakin’ legendary.”

The other boys broke down into hysterical laughter.

Liam smiled from across the room and went back to reading his book with a clear mind.

The rest of the day went without any problems, but with night came a big problem. A really big problem.

It started off innocently enough with the band warming up during sound check. One Direction was part of the X-factor tour and always did their sound check last.

Sound check was usually the most boring thing in the world for Liam, but tonight things were about to get a little more interesting.

Harry was singing his part as the sound technicians raised and lowered the volume of his microphone, trying to get it just right.

Liam was standing in the back next to Louis and he noticed Louis shift his weight from one foot to the other. He didn’t think much of it, until he saw Louis clasp his hands in front of his crotch. He was holding a microphone in his hands so it wasn’t exactly an obvious sign that he had to go, but when he started to balance on one leg and bounce his knees it was becoming pretty clear that he had to go.

Liam felt his breath catch in his throat and he blinked slowly. _I guess it’s not just Harry._

He tried to watch as closely as he could through his peripheral vision, so Louis wouldn’t catch him staring.

As seconds ticked by too slowly for Louis and too quickly for Liam, the increasingly desperate boy started to pace in a small circle. As Louis impatiently walked the circular pattern over and over again, Liam wondered if Louis’ bladder was as round and impatient as his path along the stage.

Louis stopped pacing and covered the mic with his hand. He leaned over to Liam and whispered with a level of calm that his body didn’t match. “This is taking forever.”

Liam nodded. “I think some of the equipment got wet in the rain.”

He hadn’t planned on making Louis squirm with the water reference, but Louis involuntarily shivered.

Liam raised an eyebrow. “You ok?”

He could practically see the wheels turning in Louis’ head debating whether he should lie or not. Louis shrugged, still trying to give off a casual vibe. “I need to…” He crossed his legs. “…I need the toilet.”

Liam nodded slowly. “Are you feeling sick? Is it stage fright like Harry?”

Louis bounced a little in place. “No, I just have to… you know. I haven’t gone for hours.”

Liam watched his restless friend carefully. “So you have to take a wee?”

Louis rolled his eyes in frustration. “Yes Liam. I have to take a wee.” Although his frustration turned to embarrassment as he blushed. “I have to go really badly too.”

Liam tried to stay calm, but his voice cracked as he spoke. “Can you wait till after sound check?”

Louis smirked. “Make sure your voice doesn’t break like that during the concert. That would be -.” He stopped short when he saw the deep blush on Liam’s face. Liam was squeezing the life out of the microphone with one hand and biting his nails of the other hand.

Louis smiled so hard he almost forgot his desperate need to pee. “Oh… my… God. Are you turned on right now? Are you into watching me about to pee myself?”

Liam bit down on his nail so hard he could taste blood in his mouth. He tried to quickly deny his interest in something that should not be this interesting. “N-no. I’m not turned on. Don’t be crazy.”

Louis smirked wickedly. “So you wouldn’t have a problem if I did this?” Louis looked quickly to make sure no one was watching and grabbed himself and hopped from foot to foot. “Liam, Liam. I have to go. I’m about to wee all over the stage.”

Louis hadn’t intended for a moan to slip out, but he really did have to go badly and his bladder didn’t like being mocked. He crossed his legs tightly trying not to pee himself by accident.

Louis was surprised by his involuntary moan, but he was even more surprised by Liam’s. Liam couldn’t help reacting to the sight and sound of a desperate Louis.

Louis started laughing, but it put a strain on his bladder that he had to lean forward against. Louis grunted breathlessly. “I can’t believe this. They always say it’s the quiet ones.” He straightened up again, but kept a hand on his crotch. “You dirty bird, you.”

Liam pointed at Louis’ obviously desperate fidgeting. “You really have to go that bad?”

Louis blushed and moved his hands, but smiled. “Don’t try and change the subject Payno.”

Liam bit his lip. “Please promise you won’t tell anyone.”

Louis shook his head grinning. “That is a promise I will not be keeping.”

Liam’s heart started to race and his vision started blur. _What if the guys hate me after Louis tells them? What if Louis hates me already? Why did this have to happen? Why do I have to be so weird? Why do I always have to be so different? Why does everyone have to hate me? They’re going to bully me just like when I was in school. I knew I’d mess this up. I knew it._

Louis put a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Relax. I don’t hate you.”

Liam winced, wondering how much of that speech he had said out loud.

Louis smiled. “I’m about to wet my pants in front of everyone. You have no right to be more embarrassed than me.”

Liam nodded, not sure what to say next.

Louis bounced in place. “Look. I won’t tell anyone if you help me hold it until sound check is over.”

Liam smiled. “Ok. Just try to focus on something else besides needing to go.”

Louis nodded and looked at Harry singing. This worked for all of two seconds until a powerful urge to go slammed into Louis’ bladder.

Louis leaned forward, pressing his hands and the microphone against his crotch as hard as possible. “Ugh, this isn’t working. We need a new plan.”

Liam was starting to get worried. “Lou, are you alright? Are you in pain?”

Louis smirked, despite the aching from his bladder. “Don’t you like it when I have to go so bad it hurts?”

Liam blushed. “Lou…”

Louis breathed out slowly. “In all seriousness, I’m about to lose it. Even breathing makes me have to pee more.”

Liam grabbed Louis’ arm and dragged him off stage.

Louis tried to pull away. “Wait. We can’t leave the stage. We’re going to get in trouble.”

Liam ignored Louis’ protests. He knew that if Louis’ full bladder was making him feel the way he did now, he couldn’t even imagine what Louis emptying it in his pants would feel like. This was also not something he wanted to find out in a public setting of all places.

As the two of them raced to the toilets, Louis’ poor bladder bounced harshly with every step.

By the time they got to the bathroom door, Louis was beyond desperate. He staggered into the wonderful room and raced to the urinal.

He didn’t have to use any effort at all as Louis’ liquids forced their way out. He moaned as the pressure from hours and hours of held in liquid started to lessen. He put a hand against the wall to balance himself as his legs still shook from the strain of holding it all in for so long.

The sound of his urine hissing against the white porcelain sounded oddly similar to the sound of a balloon deflating and he wondered if the sound was really coming from his shrinking bladder. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he shifted his eyes to his left.

He expected Liam to be standing there, but he wasn’t. Louis turned his head as much as he could while still keeping his aim, but there was no sign of anyone else in the room.

From the other side of the door Liam let out a deep breath as he tried to calm his racing heart. The feeling he had when he saw Harry go was magnified just a little more this time.

Liam leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn’t know how to explain whatever’s going on, but whatever it is… he likes it.


	4. Niall's Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets sick and who could be better than Liam to take care of him?

Niall yawned and stretched his arms from underneath the blanket. Waking up in a fancy hotel was much more comfortable than the cramped tour bus.

The X-factor tour was playing multiple nights in London so the boys got to stay in one of the most expensive hotel suites in London. The way that the rooms were set up made the group almost forget that they weren’t in their own homes. There was a living room, a kitchen, and even separate bedrooms with doors that locked. 

As much as Niall wanted to share a bed with Zayn and have the privacy of a locked door to make-out a little, their snogging and giggling got a little bit too loud a few days ago and ticked the other boys off. Because of that Niall had to wake up next to Liam instead of his incredibly hot boyfriend.      

Niall blinked his eyes awake and felt his head pounding.

He cursed under his breath as he imagined sound check with a killer headache. His early morning tantrum quickly dissolved into a coughing fit that sounded like a barking seal at the aquarium. His coughs were either loud enough or painful sounding enough to wake up his bedmate Liam.

Liam helped Niall sit up and put a steadying hand on his shoulder as Niall tried to stop coughing and catch his breath.

Liam’s voice was soft and soothing. “Easy Ni. Just try and breathe.”

Niall nodded and took a deep breath in, but barely any air passed through his nose into his lungs. He fell back on the pillow dramatically and moaned. His voice was hoarse and gravelly. “Ughhh, I’m sick.”

He moaned again wishing that the raspy sound of his voice sounded more like Harry Styles than a dying seal.

He put his pillow over his face and whined into it. “Just kill me now and get it over with.”

Liam’s laugh wasn’t the response Niall was looking for. “Stop being so dramatic. You probably just have a cold.”

Niall moved the pillow from his face so he wouldn’t smother himself, but he wasn’t able to breathe much better through this stuffed nose even after he moved it. He coughed again, feeling his whole chest rattle.

He heard footsteps and hoped that the approaching band mate would be a little more sympathetic than Liam.

Zayn was standing at the doorway with a cup of tea in his hands. His voice was soft. “Babe, are you ok?”

Niall shook his head causing the room to spin for a second. “No, I feel like I’m gonna die. I’m so sick.” His mood brightened just a little when he saw the tea in Zayn’s hands. “Did you make that for me?” 

Zayn looked down at the tea and took a long sip. “No this is mine. And if you’re sick you better stay in this room with the door closed. I don’t want to get it.”

Niall laughed. He thought he was going to get sympathy? He must have thought he was in a different band.

Liam climbed out of the bed and smiled. “Don’t worry mate, I’ll make you some soup. I don’t mind being around you. I’m probably already infected.”

Niall nodded and closed his eyes trying to drift back to sleep. He faintly heard Louis teasing Liam from the kitchen.

Louis’ voice was a loud chuckle. “Don’t give him too much soup. Make sure he pees often.”

Liam answered back with a slightly embarrassed tone. “Louis…”

Niall yawned wondering what that was all about. He had noticed Louis had been teasing Liam about something since yesterday. He made a mental note to ask when he woke up again. He also made a mental note to pee when he woke up. He had to go enough to be aware of it, but he didn’t want to leave the warm cocoon his blanket was providing.

When he blinked his eyes open for the second time today, his nose was greeted by the smell of chicken noddle soup. The bowl of soup on the dresser was still steaming hot, so he must not have been asleep for that long.

He sat up, feeling his fuller bladder shift, but ignored it and reached for the soup. He started to devour the tasty noodles, while mumbling a thank you to the cook sitting in bed next to him.

Liam looked up from the book he was engrossed in and smiled.

Liam continued to silently read as Niall noisily slurped the soup until the bowl was empty.

The soup caused Niall’s nose to start running and he was happy he could breathe again, but the runny nose was followed by sneezing.

The first sneeze caused Niall to almost spill his soup, but more importantly he almost spilled his rather full bladder. He squeezed his thighs together, surviving the next two sneezes, but he knew he needed to get to the toilet right away.

He awkwardly stumbled out of bed and Liam looked up concerned. “Are you ok?”

Niall headed to the door, resisting the urge to hold himself in front of Liam. “I’m good. Just gonna take a wee.”

He tried to sound casual even though he was bursting at this point.

Niall pulled on the doorknob, wondering if Zayn was reason for the closed door, but it didn’t open.  
Niall pulled again and got the same result.

He crossed his legs, not being able to help it this time, and moaned.

He banged on the door hoping Zayn wouldn’t take too long to open it from the other side. When there was no immediate answer, Niall shouted through the door. “Zayn, c’mon. The door won’t open. I really gotta pee!”

His answer didn’t come from Zayn on the other side of the door; it came from Liam on the same side. “The guys went out sightseeing. I decided to stay here to be your nurse for the day. The door shouldn’t be locked it…” Liam’s voiced trailed off.

Niall was too embarrassed to look back at Liam because he was sure his situation was obvious now, so he talked to Liam facing the locked door. “Please tell me there’s not a problem.”

Liam’s voice was barely above a whisper and he sounded more panicked than Niall. “The guys must not have left the keycard in the slot next to the door. Hotels are trying to be more environmentally friendly and the power shuts off after a few seconds if the key card isn’t inside the reader slot.”

Liam clicked the switch for the light, but nothing happened, proving his point.

Niall let a weak fist fall against the electronically locked door. He uncrossed his legs, trying to save some dignity, and faced Liam. “I gotta go Li.”

Liam bit his lip. “Is it bad?”

Niall bounced on his toes. “I… I… achoo!”

The sneezed slammed into Niall’s bladder and he leaned forward shoving both hands between his legs. He squeezed his groin as hard as he could trying to keep the pee in as another sneeze slipped out.

Niall whimpered as his legs started to shake. He wasn’t sure if the shaking was from the fear that he was going to pee on himself any second, or if it was from the straining effort he was using not to.

When the wave of urgency was over, he walked over to the bed and sat down slowly. He figured that sitting might be a better position for his bladder.

He held himself tight between his legs and rocked back and forth against the pressure of his hands. He moaned as the pressure of his hands just slightly won out over the pressure of his bladder to release.

Niall’s cold made his voice deep and raspy, so his moans were even deeper… even raspier…

Liam cleared his throat and stood from the bed. His voice stuttered over Niall’s moaning. “I-I’m sure that Housekeeping w-will be here s-soon.”

Niall felt a surge of guilt follow a surge of desperation. He assumed that Liam hopped off of the bed because he was disgusted at the fact that Niall was at risk of wetting the bed.

Niall sneezed again and his bladder shook urgently.

For the first time in Niall’s adult life he had to decide if he wanted to stand and pee his pants or stay where he was and wet the bed. Just like the last time when he was faced with this decision as a little boy, he was on the verge of tears.

Niall sniffed. “Liam. I’m so sorry. I know what you must be thinking right now.”

Liam bit his lip. “No. No, I don’t think you do.”

Niall sniffed again. “You probably think I – achoooo!”

Liam’s voice rose about ten octaves as he squeaked out a ‘Bless you’.

Niall crawled out of the bed, deciding to risk peeing his pants rather than the bed. He kept a vice grip covering his urine’s only exit and danced from foot to foot. “Liam, I… I… oh geez… oh…”

Liam raced around the bed to stand next to Niall. Liam’s face was redder than Niall’s and his hands were shaking even more than the desperate boy.

Liam reached for Niall’s cellphone on the dresser and tossed it on the ground angrily. “Your phone’s dead and mine is in the kitchen.”

Niall gritted his teeth. “Who are you going to call? I don’t think this is considered a police emergency.”

Liam guided Niall to sit back on the bed. Liam’s voice was still shaky and breathless. “It’s definitely um, some kind of emergency.”

Niall tried to stand up as Liam was pushing him down. “Wait, Liam. I don’t want to wee on the bed.”  
Liam shook his head. “It’s ok. If you pee on the bed, I can bundle up the sheets and give them to the maid to clean and no one will know. If you pee on the floor, it will be much more difficult to deal with.”

Both boys blushed at that, each for a different reason.

Niall let his legs dangle off the side of the bed as he held himself and fanned his knees in and out. “I have to wee so bad. Liam I feel like I’m going to explode.”

Niall thought he heard Liam mumble “I feel like I’m about to explode too”, but he figured his desperation and his cold were making him delirious.

Niall crossed his legs tightly around his hands. “I don’t think I ca- achoo… This is too mu- achoo… I real – ah ahh achoo!”

Each sneeze was punctuated with an insanely intense urge, as Niall was being pushed closer and closer to the edge of his limits. As the last sneeze tickled his throat, a quick jet of urine pushed its way out.

Niall whimpered as he tried to stop the leak, but another ill-timed sneeze caused his bladder to spasm. The trapped liquid flooded out of him and he quickly scooted toward the middle of the bed so the stream that was spraying through his pants wouldn’t trickle to the floor.

He felt the pee puddle around him as he sat there, unable to stop. The warmth of the hot urine spreading around him was matched only by the blazing hot blush that was spread across his face.

He closed his eyes until the fountain inside him stopped flowing. He looked up at Liam, and was surprised to see Liam staring back at him just as embarrassed.

Niall opened his mouth to apologize, but a few raggedy coughs came out instead. Each cough caused a little pee to leak out.

Liam, not sure if he should sit next to Niall, knelt next to the bed. “Are you ok?”

Niall shivered as a response. His wet pants were wet and cold now.

Liam breathed out slowly. “Ni, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Niall sniffed. “That you hate me? That I’m disgusting?”

Liam smiled at how off base Niall was. “Nope. Not at all where I’m going with this.”

Before Liam could spill his secret, the sound of the front door opening echoed through the house.

Zayn walked in and cupped his hands around his mouth. “You guys awake?” He noticed the key card on the floor and returned it to the reader slot.

Niall’s eyes grew to twice their size. For the longest time he had been filled with the hope that the bedroom door would unlock and he could race to the toilet, but now he was begging the door to stay closed so Zayn won’t see him like this.

Zayn continued talking as he walked toward the bedroom door. “I left my sunglasses here, so the guys said I could stop by really quick and get them. I texted, but no one answered.”

Liam raced over to the door and cracked it open, peeking his head out. He whispered. “Shh. Niall’s really sick and he finally got to sleep.”

Zayn nodded and quietly picked up the sunglasses from the coffee table. He tiptoed to the front door. As he was leaving he whispered back. “Thanks for taking care of my Niall.”

When the front door closed behind him Niall sighed in relief. “Thanks for covering for me. I owe you.”  
He gingerly stepped out of the bed. He may have flooded the bed, but he didn’t let it all out, so he still had to go.

He started the embarrassing walk of defeat to the toilet, hoping Liam wasn’t laughing at him too much on the inside.  
           
He reached the bedroom doorway, and turned around. “I’m gonna um, clean up. You know, like, take a shower.”

Liam nodded as he was balling up the sheets from the bed.

Niall bit his lip. “Um, there was something you wanted to tell me. Can it wait till I get out of the shower?”

Liam shook his head. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing. It wasn’t that important.”

Niall shifted his weight. “Um, you won’t tell anyone this happened right?”

Liam smiled. “Don’t worry. I’m good at keeping secrets.”


	5. Does Friendship End with Pee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!

It only took a few days for Niall to return to his healthy self and start following everyone around asking annoying questions with the video camera in his hand. He constantly bothered the others to tell him their best kept secrets so he could film them. The real secret remained off camera. The secret only Liam and Louis knew.

Louis, being the great friend that he is, did everything he could to tease Liam while still keeping his secret from the others. He would delay Harry from using the toilet just long enough to get Harry to start whining, or he would take a morning shower long enough for Zayn to frantically knock on the door begging to get in. Niall was easy enough to trap a few times with long video game playing sessions. Louis even resorted to pretending to have to go and crossing his legs and jiggling just to get a blush from Liam.

That teasing was the reason that Harry was sitting at the daily meeting biting his lip and keeping his legs crossed under the table.

Louis had delayed Harry from his morning pee long enough for Harry to do one of his embarrassing emergency pee dances, so when Harry felt his bladder filling up, during the meeting, he knew he couldn’t leave. He kept telling himself that two pee emergencies in one day wasn’t acceptable so he was going to have to hold it.

He had been great at hiding it and holding it for the past two hours, but when the meeting reached hour three, even a pro like Harry was having some difficulty.

Harry put a hand over his full bladder. He moved his hand in small circles, trying to soothe some tension away. He glanced over to his right to see if Louis noticed, but Louis was sitting with a bored out of his mind expression just like the rest of his bandmates. Harry’s growing need to pee was making him anxious and alert, but his friends were barely awake during the boring meeting.

Harry used this as an opportunity to give himself a quick squeeze without being noticed. He reached his hands under the table and put pressure against his groin. He sighed in relief as his desperate urge to go decreased from urgent to manageable.

He wished he could leave his hand there for the rest of the meeting, but sadly Louis’ voice brought Harry back to reality.

Louis leaned over and smirked. “Harry really. You’re going to do that here?”

Niall looked over. “What’s going on?”

Harry was too slow to move his hands and Niall saw that Harry’s hands were suspiciously between his legs. Niall jumped to the same wrong conclusion that Louis did.

Niall put his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter from pouring out at the same time Harry moved his hands, hoping that nothing would pour out of him as well. Niall was the first to crack under pressure and he filled the room with his famous laugh.

Harry winced. He had been holding in an overfilled bladder for hours, but Niall couldn’t hold in a laugh for more than a few seconds?

All eyes focused on Niall and one of the executives frowned. “Is there a problem Mr. Horan?”

Harry felt his legs trembling uncontrollably as he thought to himself. _Yes. There’s a problem. I have to pee so bad and I’m stuck in a meeting._

The thought of how badly he had to go made him shift in his seat.

He knew Niall was giving some lame excuse of why he was laughing, but Harry couldn’t even hear him. All he could hear was his bladder screaming ‘Go now! Go now!’

He bounced his knees as he felt another wave of desperation crash into his bladder. He glanced at the door and wondered how far the bathroom was. His whole body shuddered at the fact that he really didn’t know where the closest bathroom was. If he got the courage to ask for permission to pee, he might have to waste painful minutes looking for the loo.

He groaned as fear intensified the pulsing just below his naval. He couldn’t help holding himself as he leaned forward and closed his eyes.

He hadn’t been paying attention to what was being said at the meeting for a while, but he heard one of the executives say “Harry” and he cracked his eyes open when he heard his name.

He was expecting the man to unleash the wrath that a parent gives their disobedient child, but the man smiled. “I know you’re tired, but we’re almost done.”

Harry nodded and moved his hands from his crotch, before Niall or Louis could catch him again.  
The meeting lasted another 10 minutes, but to Harry it felt like an eternity. He wanted so badly to squeeze between his legs to ease the pressure, but he couldn’t. To make matters worse, Niall was texting on his phone and trying to hide it under the table, so Harry couldn’t even bounce his legs without getting caught. So poor Harry, just squeezed his thighs together was tightly as humanly possible and gritted his teeth, barley holding on.

When the meeting was finally over, Harry sighed in relief, but it was short lived. If he had paid attention to the meeting, it had been discussed that all the band members had to sign a stackful of posters to give to some of their most loyal fans.

Harry was way passed the point of ignoring his bladder and signing posters, so when the others were distracted he quickly got up and walked to the security guard at the door. He chewed on his fingers as he danced in place. “Sir, um. Can I go to the toilet?”

Harry was relieved that asking wasn’t as embarrassing as he thought it would be. He was even more relived when he saw the toilet was just outside of the door. For the first time in hours he was starting to think that he was going to make it out of this room with his bladder and dignity intact.

The guard shook his head. “The toilet’s too far from here.”

Harry looked back at his bandmates and saw that they still hadn’t noticed he separated from them. He crossed his legs and bounced on his heels, knowing that the only one witnessing his desperate dance was the guard.

Harry pointed at the door. “Please, sir. I can see the toilet from here. I’ll just be a second I promise.” Technically that was a lie. All the stored liquid Harry was holding back would take far more than a second to release.

The guard shook his head again. “That’s the general restroom. You’re only allowed to use the staff toilets. Using a general bathroom is too dangerous.”

Harry couldn’t help the whine that slipped out. Of all the times he was denied access to the staff toilets, now that he could use one, the only thing around was a general one.

He looked up at the giant, muscular security guard and wondered what teenage girl could overpower him, but the way the man had his arms crossed over his chest made Harry too scared to ask.

He shuffled back to his friends and slowed lowered himself into the chair so he wouldn’t disturb the delicate water balloon that was growing inside of him.

Zayn handed him a marker. “What did you ask that security guard?”

Harry was desperate to pee, but he was even more desperate to tell someone. He almost did, but was cut off by Louis. “So, we gotta sign all these posters. Let’s get this done quickly so we can get out of here and back to the tour bus.”

Harry decided to keep his secret need to pee a secret, and just try and sign the posters as quickly as possible.

Harry jiggled his knees up and down as his shaking hand reached for a marker. He looked down at the picture and winced. The poster was from the Scotland photo shoot, when he was desperate to pee and they had to pose with the sheep. Harry’s face in the picture was hiding how badly he had to go, just like he was doing now.

Harry signed his name and sighed. It doesn’t rain indoors, so unless I can get the sprinkler system to start, I can’t use getting drenched to cover up wetting my pants like before.

Harry felt the waves of urgency make his body tremble. He finished his signature, but as he crossed the T in Styles, he had to cross his legs as well.

His hand was shaking so badly at this point, he could barely grip the marker.

Louis noticed and raised an eyebrow. “You ok Haz?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. My hand’s just tired.”

Louis laughed. “Already? We still have like a hundred more to sign.”

Harry winced. If it took about 30 seconds to sign each one and about 5 seconds to pass each poster down for the next guy to sign…

Harry laid his head in his hands. He had to pee too badly to do Math.

Louis smiled, mistaking Harry’s desperate frustration for weariness. “You need to learn how to sign with your feet.”

Harry shook his head. He was worried that Louis was becoming unfocused and that his usually funny banter would distract the others from the task at hand.

Harry bit his lip. “Lou…”

Louis smiled. “Look, I’ll show you.” Louis removed his shoe and tried to put the maker between his toes.

Zayn laughed. “Gross. Put your shoe back on. I can smell your feet from over here.”

Louis frowned and tried to get Harry to defend him. “My feet don’t smell. Tell him my feet smell lovely.”

Harry turned to Zayn and tried to end this so they could go back to signing. Zayn had taken out a bottle of his cologne and tried to spray it on Louis, but Harry had gotten in the way.

The cologne sprayed a mist right into Harry’s face and Harry started to cough as he was blasted in the face with Zayn’s sexy smell of choice.

Harry’s squeezed his legs together as the coughs caused his bladder to spasm. He covered his mouth with one hand and tried to fan away the residual cloud of cologne with the other.

Zayn smiled. “Sorry mate. Didn’t mean to get you in the face.”

Harry coughed, “It’s ok,” but it was far from ok.

Harry turned back to the poster he was signing, but he could feel his airway starting to close up.  
He tried to take slower, deeper breaths since he knew his inhaler was on the bus, but each deep breath he took caused his bladder to ache.

His heart was pounding almost as much as his bladder was and he felt his eyes start to tear.

His breathing was getting shallower as he tried to force the air inside his lungs. He knew he couldn’t handle the pee emergency and the asthma attack for too much longer. If he didn’t say something soon, he wouldn’t have the ability to speak.

He settled on letting the secret of his asthma out first, then he would move on to admitting his desperate need to pee.

Harry tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but no air went in. He panicked and started wheezing when he felt no air going in, but a small trickle of urine slipping out.

He leaned over and put one hand on his chest and wrapped the other around his waist. He knew the others were looking at him and still had the peace of mind to not grab between his legs.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Haz…?”

Harry wheezed painfully as another drop of pee leaked out. “Lou… help…”

Louis dropped his marker. “Oh my God! What’s wrong?!”

Liam jumped out of his seat and raced to Harry’s side. He crouched down and rubbed Harry’s back, trying to calm Louis and Harry at the same time. “It’s going to be alright. Just breathe.”

Liam laid Harry on his back, and Harry hoped this uncomfortable position for his bladder was a more comfortable position for his lungs. Sadly, it wasn’t and he continued to struggle to breathe.

The tears started escaping Harry’s eyes as his bladder weakened again. He grunted as he stopped the flow before it leaked through his jeans.

He moaned as the pain of stopping the stream was joined with the pain of fighting for air.

His chest rose and fell as he started to hyperventilate. His mind was going into overdrive as he was flooded with fear. His mind kept shouting at him. _Can’t breathe… can’t pee… can’t breathe… can’t pee…_

He tried to grab himself as he felt another leak about to shoot out, but Louis was holding one of his hands tightly and Liam was holding the other one.

He opened was mouth speak, but all that came out was moaning and gasping. He tried to squirm out of their grasp, but Louis was squeezing his hand for dear life and Liam was too strong to pull away from.

Harry’ s body was shaking with the strain to hold it, as the dizziness from not breathing in over a minute was starting to cloud his senses.

Everything around him started to blur as he felt something plastic and cold go into his mouth. He recognized the familiar feeling of his inhaler and tried to take as deep of a breath as he could so the medicine could travel through his lungs.

He closed his eyes and felt his chest start to open up as he felt Liam let go of his hand. His eyes shot open and he saw everyone gathered around him. The executives had left and it was just One Direction and a paramedic in the room.

Even though he was the center of attention, no one was looking at him. A paramedic was digging in a duffle bag of medical supplies and Zayn was watching that.

Louis was still holding Harry’s hand, but his other hand was over his face and he was crying into it.

Liam had released Harry’s hand and had walked a few feet away, talking into the phone. Harry looked over to his side, where Liam had been, and saw Niall kneeling there.

Niall’s face was pink from crying, but he tried to smile. He was the only one that was looking at Harry and he tried to offering a reassuring smile.

Niall sniffed. “You ok?”

Harry bit his lip. The need to pee was unbearable at this point. Harry used his free hand to squeeze between his legs. He strained to talk “N-Niall… I… pee…”

Harry suddenly felt a plastic mask cover his nose and mouth. He felt the oxygen surge through his body as he felt a jet of pee surge out of him. He squeezed his hand over his slightly wet crotch, stopping the flow, but looked at Niall with wide eyes. If he couldn’t speak, how was he going to tell someone he was about to pee himself?

Niall nodded. Harry didn’t have to say anything for him to realize what was going on.

Niall stood and faced the paramedic. “Excuse me. Um, my friend needs to use the toilet.”

Harry closed his eyes hoping to disappear in humiliation.

His eyes were tightly closed, but he could hear slight amusement in his boyfriend’s voice. “You have to go right now?”

Harry opened his eyes and was greeted by the smile that he was expecting, but the tears that were still clouding Louis’ eyes made him shiver.

All Harry could do was nod because of the stupid oxygen mask preventing him from talking. But what was there really to say? 

Harry blushed and squeezed himself harder as an inconvenient urge pushed him closer to losing control.

Louis smirked. “If you’re begging to take a wee, you must be feeling better.”

Harry winced and moaned loudly, but most of the sound was muffled by the oxygen mask.

The paramedic smiled. “I could give you a catheter, but I think you’d prefer this.” He held up an empty water bottle. 

Niall smiled. “That’s the bottle I drank during the meeting.” He smiled a bit more, with the hint of blush. “You better go quick Harry so we can get to the hospital or I’m gonna need to use that too.”

Harry took the bottle from the paramedic and started to unzip his jeans.

Zayn quickly grabbed his hoodie from the back of a chair and held it over him so that he would have a little privacy.

Harry positioned the bottle in just the right spot and tried to relax. Lying down wasn’t the easiest position to pee, but Harry was still too weak to sit up.

He relaxed his over tensed muscles and felt the beginning of relief trickle out. It only took a few uncomfortable squirts for his bladder to relax and soon the room was filled with the sound of liquid against plastic as he forcefully relieved himself.

He could feel the bottle heating up in his hands as his face heated up in embarrassment.

When he was done he capped the bottle because the thought of spilling some of the pee from the bottle was the only thing that could make this whole ordeal more mortifying.

He set the bottle aside and took a shaky breath. Now that his bladder wasn’t his number one priority, he felt how sore and heavy his chest was. His throat was hurting too.

The paramedic took the oxygen off and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m going to take you to the hospital just to make sure everything is ok. Are you feeling better, son?”

Harry nodded.

The paramedic loaded the equipment back into the duffle bag while Harry’s friends gathered around him.

Harry put a hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly. “Um, I have asthma. I probably should have told you guys, but I thought you’d make fun of me.”

Louis laughed. “You thought we’d make fun of you because you have asthma? You just peed in a water bottle. Trust me. We have better material to use to make fun of you than asthma.”

Louis took a quick glance over at the paramedic to make sure he wasn’t looking and kissed Harry on the lips.

Louis lingered long enough for Harry to enjoy the kiss, but pulled away quick enough for the paramedic not to see.

Louis’ eyes sparkled with tears from before and joy from the kiss. “Don’t ever think I’d make fun of you. You’re my Harry and I love you.”

Harry bit his lip. “Love you too, Lou.”

They all piled in the ambulance and headed to the hospital.

Louis ran his hands through Harry’s hair and the ambulance bounced down the road. “You don’t ever have to hide anything from me. We all have embarrassing things about us. You don’t know this, but I still get carsick on long car rides. I’ve tossed my cookies at least five times in the tour bus bathroom.”

Harry’s eyes grew. “Really?”

Louis blushed. “Really.”

Niall smiled. “I still have nightmares after watching scary movies.”

Zayn bit his lip. “I’m afraid of heights.”

Liam looked at his shoes as he spoke. “I… um…” He tried to say the sentence as quickly and as quietly as possible. “… I like when you guys are desperate to take a wee.”

Niall turned his head to look at Liam. “What?”

Liam looked up. “It’s not like… I just… I… I don’t know what to say.”

Harry blinked and questioned Liam innocently. “Did you like it when I had to wee before?”

Liam stuttered. “No, no, of course not. I-I was worried about you, but…”

Liam tried to mumble through his answer. “It’s just when I knew you were alright and you could breathe and you were, um, you were peeing into the bottle… I liked that part… I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me.”

The ambulance was silent. A few moments went by before Niall smiled. “Hey Li.”

Liam’s face was still bright red when he looked over at his Niall.

Niall smirked. “So I was serious when I said I had to take a leak and we better get to the hospital quick.” He put his hand between his legs and started bouncing his feet against the floor. He winced. “I really gotta go. Like really bad.”

Liam shifted in his seat.

Niall winked. “I think you’re going to enjoy this.”

Liam looked around the vehicle. “So you guys don’t hate me?”

Harry shook his head.

Zayn shook his head as well. “I don’t fully understand it, but we can talk later. Don’t worry. You’re still one of my best friends, Li.”

Louis smirked and winked. He already knew this secret and was ok with it.

Niall smiled. “Hate you? No way. Everyone’s got one freaky friend in their life. Now I’ve got four.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really great time writing these two stories and I hope you like reading them. I'm going to take a bit of a break from writing X-factor era stories. I'll still write One Direction omorashi stories, but I think I want them to be a little older and more mature :)


End file.
